California State University, Hayward (CSUH), currently maintains an MBRS Program with 6 research investigators and 13-14 students. Students are involved in project experiences ranging from laboratory to behavioral related research. Research activities focus on strengthening independent thinking, research design and application skills, in addition to promoting academic excellence outside the research setting. The CSUH/MBRS Program is requesting four years of funding to promote the research activities of investigators and students alike. Continuation of the MBRS Program is essential to maintain high quality research endeavors that benefit long range student academic pursuits. During the initial two years of the grant, 7 students have entered Ph.D. programs, 2 students have entered Master's Degree programs and 2 students have entered Nursing internships as a step toward future Ph.D. program entrance. As a means of strengthening MBRS research activities, 4 new research investigators have jointed 5 continuing investigators in submitting research proposals. The CSUH/MBRS Program welcomes new participants and acknowledges that their participation not only fosters new research endeavors, but also helps to meet student demand for positions within the Program.